


[Podfic] Old Rules

by kalakirya



Series: Old Gods and Old Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, non-consenual bondage, possibly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now and kijikun's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You're everyone's until you're mine, Sam."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Old Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16919) by entangled_now and kijikun. 



**Title:** Old Rules (sequel to Old Gods)

  
 **Author:** entangled_now and kijikun

  
 **Rating:** NC-17/explicit

  
 **Warnings:** bondage in a non-sexual context, bondage in a sexual context, and possible dub-con

  
 **Length:** 36 minutes 13 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (33MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/old-rules)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
